


A Study in Silver: Part 1

by allonsy_10



Series: A Study in Silver [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_10/pseuds/allonsy_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world famous consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, is contacted about "Metal Men" stomping around in Cardiff, Sherlock and Dr. John Watson head over to investigate, and run into a mysterious man with a blue box, and an intellect rivaling Sherlock's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Silver: Part 1

**A Study in Silver**

_A Story by Andrew Cohen_

It started off as a day just like any other at 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson busy making tea for the steady flow of people coming to ask the worlds only consulting detective, the famous Sherlock Holmes, for help.

These people would come to him with rather trivial things. Things like finding their lost dog, a missing wedding ring, a missing grandmother with Alzheimer's, all trivial things to Sherlock. Oftentimes Sherlock would say a snide, sarcastic remark and his assistant, Dr. John Watson, would apologize and then show them out.

Then there came a man called Alexander Holt.

Now Mr. Holt was a well standing, respected man. A man in his mid-forties, had a wife, a high profile job probably a lawyer, and a small dog. Sherlock already knew that though. He knew it from the wedding ring on his left hand, which is very rarely taken off. He was also clean shaven and a neat, business like haircut, probably cut every 3 weeks, using a lightweight shampoo, hair parted on the right. There was also the well pressed suit he was wearing, probably costing about £300. The dog was indicated by the small white hairs at the bottom of the pant legs.

There was nothing superficially different about him. At least, nothing except his eyes. His eyes were different, they were _fearful_. He carried himself surely and proudly, except for his eyes. One can never truly hide their emotion because the eyes always gave it away if you knew where to look, which Sherlock always did.

When Mr. Holt came into the flat, John motioned him to take a seat. Holt took the seat opposite John. Sherlock only took a quick glance at him and then turned to look out of the window.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Alexander Holt, correct?” said John.

“Yes. I am. And you are Dr. John Watson?” replied Holt.

“Yes. And that is Sherlock over there.” said John. Sherlock didn't look away from the window. “What is your issue, Mr. Holt?” said Sherlock, rather uninterestedly.

“Before I say anything, how do I know you can do what people say you can do?” said Holt. “How do I know I am not wasting my time?”

“Mr. Holt, I can assure you that if anybody is wasting anyone else' time, it's you wasting mine. Now please, if you are going to continue babbling like an idiot, you are going to have to go.” remarked Sherlock, rather coldly.

“You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't really know the meaning of patience.” states John giving a cutting glance at Sherlock, who is still looking out the window. “Please tell us why you are here.”

Mr. Holt was silent for a moment. “Metal men.” He finally said. “Large metal men. I saw these... things walking, well more stomping actually, around in Cardiff.”

“Metal men?” asked John. “Like robots?”

“Yes. I thought so, but I saw them take a woman. They just took her off the street. She tried to run, but they surrounded her. They also said in their cold, emotionless, mechanical voice, something about being upgraded.” he said, obviously terrified, but was successfully, albeit struggling to, maintain composure.

Finally Sherlock, who has barely said anything, cuts in and says: “Thank you Mr.

Holt that will be all.”

“What do you mean 'that will be all.'? You didn't even let me finish!” exclaims Holt.

“I don't need you to finish. You will be going now. John, show him the door please.”

“But Sherlock-” John starts before being cut off by Sherlock, “I said, show him the door, John”

John gets up and Holt does the same. “Does that mean you are going to help?” asks Holt. “I will get back to you Mr. Holt.” replies Sherlock. Mr. Holt, who is obviously disgruntled is led out by John. When John returns, Sherlock is still staring out the window. “What did you think of that, Sherlock? Do you believe him.”

Sherlock was silent for a moment, again staring out of the window. Then he says: “John pack our bags. We’re going to Cardiff.”

 

**_Part 2 Coming Soon._ **


End file.
